A motor vehicle typically includes a powertrain including a prime mover to generate torque, a transmission coupled to the prime mover to leverage the torque, and a drivetrain coupled to the transmission to distribute the torque to wheels of the vehicle. In addition to the transmission, other powertrain products downstream of the prime mover may include transfer cases, axles, differentials, power takeoff units, all-wheel-drive (AWD) couplings, and other drivetrain products. Drivetrain products can enable a vehicle drivetrain to change from one drivetrain mode to another and/or to adjust distribution of torque from one portion of a drivetrain to another. More specifically, transfer cases can enable changes from a two-wheel-drive (2WD) mode to a four-wheel-drive (4WD) mode and vice versa, changes from a high range 4WD mode to a low range 4WD mode and vice versa, application of an on-demand 4WD mode, distribution of torque between front and rear wheels and/or right and left wheels, as well as other drivetrain functionality.